


Rise and Shine

by onceuponanevilangel



Series: Cartinelli Week 2016 [7]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponanevilangel/pseuds/onceuponanevilangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For so long, Peggy had never had the chance to so much as think about taking a lazy day, but she supposed she was beginning to see the appeal.</p><p>(super belated) Cartinelli Week Day 3: domestic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Better late than never!

Peggy wasn’t sure what time it was when she woke up, but she could feel a hazy sunlight warming her eyelids and something not entirely unpleasant scratching the top of her head.

She sighed and shifted just the slightest bit to get more comfortable on the pillow, but it was just enough to make Angie pull her hand out of Peggy’s hair with a start.

“G’morning, sunshine,” Angie sing-songed.

Peggy just grunted in response.

“Oh, don’t give me that, I know you’re awake,” Angie said. She reached out and dragged her fingers lightly up Peggy’s sides over the smooth satin of her nightgown right where she knew Peggy was most ticklish.

“Ang, no!” Peggy choked out, but she wasn’t fast enough and Angie attacked in earnest, her fingers skittering up and down Peggy’s sides until Peggy was squirming and giggling in earnest. “St-stop, please!”

“Are you awake now?” Angie asked.

“I’m awake!” Peggy cried. “I’m awake, I promise!” She twisted the blankets in her fist and tried to get out of Angie’s reach, but she overestimated how much room she had left on the mattress and she hit the floor with a dull thud.

“Oh no, Pegs, are you okay?” Angie cried. She peered over the edge of the bed and bit her lip to keep from laughing as Peggy poked her head out from under the mass of duvet that had fallen on top of her. Angie snorted and clapped a hand over her mouth to try to hide her grin.

“It’s not funny,” Peggy snapped even as her own lips twitched and her cheeks flushed pink.

“Well I guess if you weren’t awake before, you are now,” Angie said. She leaned over the edge of the bed and offered a hand that Peggy accepted as she got to her feet and crawled unceremoniously back into bed, dragging the rumpled duvet up with her.

“You’re wrong,” Peggy grumbled. “I’m still asleep.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Angie said around a giggle. She practically threw herself over Peggy and clung to her until Peggy finally relented and rolled over to meet Angie’s lips. Angie tangled her fingers in Peggy’s hair and parted her lips just a little, bit Peggy’s bottom lip gently, pulled her hair just enough to coax a small gasp from Peggy. Angie smiled and planted one final small kiss at the corner of Peggy’s mouth before rolling away from Peggy with a sigh.

“What was that?” Peggy asked. She pushed herself up on her elbow and fixed Angie with a firm glare.

“You’re asleep,” Angie said. “So I guess we’ll just have to wait until you wake up.”

Peggy flopped back down against the pillows with a huff. Her hair splayed out around her head, just a little bit of a wave left in it since she hadn’t bothered to pin it the night before. There was still a faint hint of a flush on her cheeks, a holdover from Angie’s gentle teasing and Angie just took her in for a long moment.

“What are you looking at?” Peggy asked.

“You,” Angie replied simply.

“Why?”

“Because you’re beautiful.”

Peggy’s flush deepened a little bit and she gathered the covers over her chest. “You aren’t too bad yourself.”

“Wow, thanks,” Angie said, rolling her eyes and cuddling into Peggy’s side. “I like this. You should take the day off more often.”

Peggy smiled and kissed Angie’s forehead, humming in agreement. “We’ll see.”

“You know, we should probably get up at some point. I’m starting to get hungry.”

“I can’t get up. I’m still asleep,” Peggy said. Her lips twitched in amusement as Angie pressed her face into the crook of Peggy’s neck.

A pool of warm sunlight fell across the bed, bathing Peggy and Angie in warmth. For so long Peggy had never had the chance to so much as think about taking a lazy day, but she supposed she was starting to see the appeal.


End file.
